


Rationally Concerned

by Finduilas



Series: Key [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loses his drivers' licence and Danny has to drive him everywhere, clearly this does not help with Steve's control issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rationally Concerned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my prompt request post. m_l_h gave me the prompt: _Steve loses his drivers' licence and Danny has to drive him everywhere, clearly this does not help with Steve's control issues._  
>  And yes, I had her then beta her own prompt request. I'm that kind of girl. :)

“Will you  _stop_  doing that?” Danny sighed exasperated as Steve shifted in his seat for the fifteenth time since he got in the car.    
  
“Doing what?” Steve asked, eyes fixed at the road. He looked over at the rear-view mirror only to discover – once again – that it was not angled for his view.    
  
“That,” Danny said, his right hand briefly leaving the steering wheel to gesture over at Steve, “The whole fidgeting - checking traffic – trying to drive the car from the passenger seat thing.”    
  
“I do not,” Steve exclaimed, which caused Danny to snort.    
  
“Babe, you’re trying to push your foot through the bottom of the car every time I have to brake,” Danny said amused.    
  
Steve just gave him a blank look.    
  
“Not to mention the times you’ve tried to warn me about oncoming traffic, as if I’m either blind, or am driving for the very first time in my life,” Danny added, eyes firm on the road, “Do I need to remind you that  _I’m_  not the one who got his license revoked?”    
  
Steve started to protest in a huff, but Danny cut him off quickly, “No! No, we are  _not_  having this discussion again, Steve. We’ll never agree on whether it was fair that you lost your drivers license, and there’s nothing you can do anyway. Not even the Governor backed you up on this.”    
  
“Don’t remind me,” Steve muttered, and couldn’t help but add, “And it was completely unfair…”    
  
“Look,” Danny said, pretending he didn’t hear Steve’s last remark, “This isn’t so bad. It’s the way it’s supposed to be. Me, driving my own car. There’s a certain logic to it, my dear Steven. And may I just add that you’re damn lucky I agreed to drive you everywhere you need to go?”    
  
“Yeah,” Steve couldn’t help but admit, “Thank you.”   
  
Steve looked out the window again, forcing himself to relax a bit. After all, this was Danny and if there was one person he could trust, surely it was Danny. Still, Steve thought, he was so used to driving Danny’s car, it just felt natural. Danny had somehow managed to wedge himself into Steve’s whole life. He possessed so much of Steve’s time, Steve’s heart. It seemed only fair that Steve had taken possession of something in Danny’s life.    
  
“I like driving your car,” Steve confessed, glancing at Danny out of the corner of his eye.    
  
Danny smiled warmly, “And you will drive it again. It’s only three weeks.”    
  
“ _Only_ ?” Steve muttered.    
  
“Don’t start,” Danny warned, but there was no heat on his voice, “I can’t help it that you’re a neurotic control freak with OCD! I also can’t help it that you don’t trust my driving abilities…”    
  
“I do trust your driving abilities,” Steve countered, and he seemed offended at the implication.    
  
“Oh yes, I can see that from the way you’re gripping the door handle every time I make a turn,” Danny said, “You’re about to rip the damn thing off!”   
  
“Am not!” Steve called out but the rest of his argument was lost as Danny cursed loudly, sharply tugging at the steering wheel. The tyres of the car shrieked as it swerved to the side, trying to avoid a runaway dog that had jumped in front of them. Danny’s Camaro came to an abrupt stop on the footpath, scraping against a road sign. The dog continued his way unscathed.    
  
The impact wasn’t hard, and Danny could see from a quick glance over to his side that Steve was absolutely fine.    
  
“You okay?” he asked anyway.    
  
“Fine,” Steve said, “You?”    
  
Danny nodded.    
  
As the initial shock wore off, a grin crept over Steve’s face.    
  
“Don’t even!” Danny warned, stepping out of the car to inspect the damage.    
  
“I’m not,” Steve grinned as he stepped over to Danny’s side of the car.    
  
The headlight was broken and the pole of the road sign had made a severe dent next to the light.    
  
“What was I supposed to do?” Danny called out, throwing his arms out, “I was trying to avoid that damn dog!”   
  
“I know. I’m not saying a thing!” Steve laughed.    
  
“You probably would’ve driven right into that pup,” Danny muttered, kicking the tyre of the car.    
  
“How did I suddenly become the puppy-murderer?” Steve called out.    
  
“Dammit,” Danny sighed, “I’m gonna have to take it in for repair.”   
  
“It’s not that bad,” Steve said, “It’ll probably be fixed in a day or so. You can drive my truck in the meantime.”    
  
“Yeah?” Danny looked up at Steve.    
  
“Seems only fair, no?” Steve smiled as he patted Danny on the back.    
  
Later, when the Camaro was in the shop, and Danny was sitting behind the wheel of Steve’s truck, Danny commented that it was exactly the right fit. And Steve found that he had to agree, and that it just felt natural. 


	2. Hold the Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve fails to get his drivers licence back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by huntress69 ("I so loved this, and would you write my prompt too? Where Steve loses his license, has to take a road test, and flunks it? (I know, I have no shame LOL)"). Beta'd by m_l_h.

“There he is, the man of the hour! The man with the power!” Danny exclaimed as he let his car keys dangle from his held-out hand, “Let’s go.”    
  
Steve stepped into the office with a huff, muttering something under his breath.   
  
“What?” Danny asked, still holding his keys out for Steve.    
  
“I can’t,” Steve emphasized with a scowl.    
  
“What do you mean, you can’t?” Danny gesturing from Steve towards the door, “You just went and did the…”    
  
“I failed,” Steve muttered through gritted teeth.    
  
“I’m sorry, you what?” Danny gestured with his hand behind his ear.    
  
“I failed, okay Danny?” Steve called out loudly, “I flunked. I did not pass. I did not get my licence back!”   
  
“How do you not? Wha…?” Danny blinked confused, only to receive a death-glare from Steve in return.    
  
“How do you not pass a driving test, Steve?” Danny continued, disregarding Steve’s fierce look, “How do  _you_  not pass a driving test? You’re pretty much permanently attached to the steering wheel of my car. They let you fly a helicopter for God’s sake!”   
  
“They said my driving is too aggressive,” Steve stomped his feet.    
  
Danny couldn’t hold in a snort, and was rewarded yet again with the McGarrett-assassin-stare.    
  
“I’m an assertive driver!” Steve defended himself.    
  
“You’re a menace on wheels, is what you are,” Danny added smilingly.    
  
“Just ‘cause they want us to conform and drive like…” Steve started but Danny cut him off.    
  
“ _They_ , Steve? You think there’s a plot to stop you from getting your licence back? You going all paranoid on me?”   
  
Steve grumbled a bit, “For all I know you’re the one plotting to keep me from driving your car.”   
  
“Oh babe,” Danny sighed dramatically, “I had given up on the illusion that it’s  _my_  car a long time ago. I have given you the keys to my precious baby just like I’ve given you the keys to pretty much everything in my life.”    
  
“Car and the apartment, that’s it.”    
  
“You’re so clueless it’s almost cute,” Danny shook his head.    
  
Steve shot him a proud smirk.    
  
“Almost,” Danny emphasized, “I was being metaphorical, Steven.”    
  
Steve smiled, his former frustration quietly ebbing out of his body.   
  
“Like, the key to your heart, Danno?” he said half-jokingly, “I hold the key to that?”    
  
“Well, my daughter’s madly in love with you, so it’s a sneaky way in,” Danny shrugged casually.   
  
Steve smiled and paused for a beat, then taking a step towards Danny.    
  
“I hate to break her heart” Steve said softly.    
  
“You will do no such thing, McGarrett,” Danny poked his finger to Steve’s chest, “You make my little girl cry and they’ll never find your body, that’s a promise.”    
  
Steve grabbed Danny’s finger, slightly squeezing.    
  
“Well, she might get jealous of her dad.”   
  
“Huh?” Danny looked up into Steve’s face, lips slightly parted.    
  
“Look who’s clueless now, Mister Smart-Ass,” Steve smirked, enjoying the feeling of the space between them getting smaller and smaller.    
  
“Hey, I’m not the one who can’t pass a simple driving test,” Danny protested, but there was no heat behind his words.    
  
“Shut up about the test when I’m trying to seduce you,” Steve whispered.    
  
Danny tilted his head slightly to the side and asked, “Is this your way of buttering me up so I’ll still drive you around everywhere?”    
  
Steve grinned, only letting go of Danny’s finger to trace the outline of Danny’s jaw.    
  
“Nah, that’s pretty much a given,” he said, “This is my way of letting you know I’d… uhm, I’d like to use all of my keys.”   
  
“Nice metaphor, Smooth Dog,” Danny grinned, letting his chest bump faintly against Steve’s.    
  
“I’d put more effort into it but I figure you’re a sure thing,” Steve smiled, eyes fluttering between Danny’s eyes and mouth.    
  
“Just for that, I should make you beg for it,” Danny said, but leaned into Steve’s touch nonetheless.    
  
“Apparently I’m the aggressive type,” Steve shrugged, proving his point by blocking Danny’s body between his own and the office wall.    
  
“I think I can live with that,” Danny said, hooking his arms around Steve’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss. 


End file.
